


Attesa

by sunsetscolours



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst (non proprio), M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetscolours/pseuds/sunsetscolours
Summary: Un piccolo e breve momento nei pensieri di Niccolò durante il periodo appena dopo Milano, prima della reunion
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Attesa

**Author's Note:**

> Ammetto di avere un pochetto di ansia a condividere questa cosetta 
> 
> (premetto che non sono pratica con la formattazione del sito quindi spero di non aver fatto danni con il testo)

-La giraffa ha il cuore lontano dai pensieri. Si è innamorata ieri, e ancora non lo sa.-

-Dovresti leggere Stefano Benni.-

Fai scorrere il tuo sguardo su quelle parole per, probabilmente, la centesima volta in due giorni. Forse anche qualcosa di più. Sai benissimo che non dovresti passare le giornate sdraiato nel letto a guardare il telefono, aspettando qualcosa che forse non arriverà mai, ma non puoi farne a meno. Ogni volta che lo senti squillare è come se il tuo cuore iniziasse a tremare, per poi precipitare di nuovo nel vuoto quando ti accorgi che è solo tua madre che vuole sapere come stai.

Non le rispondi.

Sai che è un atteggiamento stupido, che ci saranno delle conseguenze perché quando tornerà a casa litigherete sicuramente, ma non ti importa, perché l'unico messaggio che veramente ti interessa ricevere è il suo.

Sai, però, che non arriverà mai. Perché lui se ne è andato, quasi sicuramente per sempre, ed è successo per colpa tua.

Tua, perché non sei riuscito a non rimanere incuriosito da quel ragazzo impacciato con le camicie abbottonate fino al collo.

Tua, perché non hai saputo controllarti.

Tua, perché ti sei innamorato senza rendertene conto. Proprio come la giraffa.

Tua, perché avresti dovuto tenerlo lontano. Sapevi che sarebbe successo, che gli avresti fatto del male.

Eppure ti sei avvicinato, l'hai illuso e ti sei illuso di potergli dare tutto quel sentimento che è racchiuso dentro di te, e poi l'hai abbandonato.

Di venerdì notte hai ricordi sconnessi.  
Ricordi voi due sul divano -anche se probabilmente quel momento resterà nella tua mente per il resto della vita-, la cena consumata seduti per terra, gli uramaki... forse è proprio lì che tutto ha iniziato a precipitare. Lui ti guardava in modo strano e tu non sentivi più niente.

Ti hanno detto che ti sei messo a correre nudo per Milano, ma tu non vuoi interrogarti su questo fatto, perché non sei proprio sicuro di voler sapere se le urla che senti nella tua testa hanno qualche connessione con lui.

In realtà sai che probabilmente è così, ma ti è bastato sentire Maddalena dirti che, quando ci ha parlato, lui stava piangendo, per capire che l'hai spaventato. Non vuoi veramente sapere quanto.

C'è una parte di te, quel piccolo angolo della tua mente che ti ha convinto a mandargli il messaggio, che spera che lui ti perdoni, che ti tranquillizzi, dicendoti che non ce l'ha con te e che è tutto a posto. Ma quella, appunto, è solo una piccola parte di te. Tutto il resto non vuole essere perdonato, anzi, speri che lui inizi ad odiarti, che si dimentichi di te e viva la vita felice e serena che merita. Per questo, nonostante il tuo cuore faccia un salto nel vuoto ogni volta che ricevi un messaggio non suo, sei contento, perché deve allontanarsi da te e dai tuoi casini.

Anche se è l'unica persona in grado di calmarli quei casini.

Lui starà bene senza di te, è vero, ma tu?  
Tu, Niccolò Fares starai bene senza Martino Rametta e tutto quel sentimento che è riuscito a darti in soli due mesi?

Non serve nemmeno pensarci, sai benissimo la risposta. Quel ragazzo dolce dai capelli rossi ti ha stravolto la vita due mesi fa e da quel momento non ci hai capito più un cazzo. Hai bisogno di lui, ma non puoi averlo. L'hai ferito troppo, in fondo te lo meriti.

Il tuo telefono suona di nuovo e tu lo guardi con il panico negli occhi e il cuore in gola. Non è tua madre, lo sai perché ti ha scritto poco fa. Tuo padre non si prende nemmeno la briga di chiederti come stai, quindi non può essere nemmeno lui, e Maddalena solitamente ti chiama, non scrive. Sai che non può essere lui. Doveva vedersi con Sana per fare ricerche per la radio e la conosci abbastanza da sapere che gli avrà sicuramente confiscato il telefono per farlo concentrare.

Non sai chi può essere e la tua curiosità ti fa raccogliere il telefono dal comodino per cercare di capire. Sei ancora più confuso quando vedi che a scriverti è un numero sconosciuto, ma ti basta leggere le prime parole per capire da chi arrivi quel messaggio.

-So che speri che sia qualcun altro a scriverti, ma sinceramente non me la sento di rimproverarlo perché non lo fa e so che non lo stai facendo nemmeno tu. Sono Gio, comunque. Ci ha raccontato quello che è successo e lo conosco bene da poterti dire che è ancora sconvolto. Ecco, forse questo non volevi saperlo, mi dispiace, ma non volevo pensassi che lui ti stia ignorando perché è arrabbiato. Cioè forse sì, un pochino, perché non gli hai detto niente. Deve solo capire tutta questa situazione, in realtà. Oggi io e gli altri lo abbiamo accompagnato dallo psicologo della scuola (figo, vero? Non sapevo nemmeno esistesse) proprio per aiutarlo a capire. Dagli tempo. Anzi, penso serva anche a te.-

Finisci di leggere e ti accorgi, non con tanto stupore, della mano tremolante con la quale stai cercando di tenere il telefono. Da quando l’hai visto per la prima volta in palestra a scuola, ti sei sempre sentito intimorito da Giovanni. Hai sempre temuto il suo giudizio, molto più di quello di Martino. Forse proprio perché sono amici da anni e vedendoli insieme chiunque si accorgerebbe del forte legame che li unisce -e ammetti di provare un po’ di invidia perché tu una persona come Giovanni al tuo fianco non l’hai mai avuta-, ma in un certo senso l’idea di non venire completamente accettato dagli amici di Martino ti terrorizza.  
Leggendo il messaggio ti sei sentito rassicurato, non completamente ma almeno in parte. Forse davvero non c’è niente da temere, ma questo non lo sai con certezza. La situazione ti risulta ancora talmente confusa che capirlo sembra impossibile, anche se il pensiero che tutto possa sistemarsi ormai si è insidiato nella tua mente e pare non volerti abbandonare, tanto che non riesci ad impedire ad un leggero sorriso di comparire sulla tua bocca, accompagnato da una lacrima che ti bagna la guancia.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa cosa (??) a dicembre 2018, durante la settimana in cui si svolge, in un pomeriggio di noia e disperazione. Ho deciso di pubblicarla qui, nonostante l’avessi già messa da altre parti ai tempi, ma comunque oggi l’ho un po’ sistemata ed eccola qui (per la vostra gioia). Spero sia stata di vostro gradimento!


End file.
